Civilian Zombies
Civilian Zombies are a type of zombie found in civilian locations. Like any other kind of zombie, they are aggressive NPCs which can chase the player when in its detection range. Civilian zombies are the most common type, due to the fact that they are found in most locations on Devtest. Upon death, they drop an item such as Medkit, Police Vest, 5.56x45mm Magazine and the Timberwolf. However, it is a rare for a zombie to do so. Appearance Zombie_Normal_3.0.png|A zombie with the orange hoodie and jeans. Zombie_Ushanka_3.0.png|A zombie with the ushanka. Zombie_Vest_3.0.png|A zombie with the police vest. Zombie_UshankaWithVest.png|A zombie with both ushanka and police vest. All Civilian Zombies in version 3.1.2.0 wear Orange Hoodies and Jeans, which are the most common set of clothing seen. Some zombies have a chance of spawning with Police Vests or Ushankas, or sometimes both vest and hat. They may wear other pieces of clothing in the future, where more clothing may be released. Currently, they only wore most of the available clothing in the game which can be found spawning in the Devtest map. Behavior Like all zombies, civilian zombies after world creation will just stand in one spot. When a player is in its detection range or the zombie is shot in a certain distance, it will jump by surprise and start to chase the player. It will keep moving towards its target until it is too far away from them, where the zombie will stop. Zombies will also wander into a random direction if it is shot by the player from a far distance. In this case, the player may lose the opportunity to kill them completely, especially when using a scoped bolt-action rifle or when reloading a weapon due to the fact that it takes some time to do so. Civilian zombies needed to be close to the player in order to hurt them. When in range, they will put their arms up and slam them down, dealing about 15% of damage towards players. When civilian zombies have taken heavy damage from players, it flinch, be stunned, and stop moving for a few seconds. This makes it easier for players, but it is still harder when in hordes. Unlike the older versions of Unturned, they can now jump over objects that are half its height, even windows. This makes escaping tougher in buildings as they can overflow buildings from all windows. Civilian zombies, upon death, will flail as a ragdoll and have a chance to drop items. Spawn Location Civilian Zombies are currently known to only spawn in 2 locations in the Devtest map. These location are: *An unnamed large-sized town centered on the map. *An unnamed small farm found close to the edge of the map Achievement An achievement can be earned by killing 1000 zombies of any type, including civilian zombies. 339e5cfdd26b7d3c6f21a2c69af2800c297d11c2.jpg|Crimes Against Zombanity Achievement|link=http://unturned.wikia.com/wiki/Steam_Achievements Trivia *Civilian Zombies were first added on the second beta release. *In Unturned 1, Civilian Zombies only wore brown clothing, as well as having no face shown on their head. *Unlike Unturned 1 and Unturned version 2.2.5's zombies, they only chase the player when they are seen in front of them at a certain distance, making sneak attacks possible. The detection range varies depending on your position to the zombie (smaller when behind, larger when in front). * Civilian Zombies may have other sets of clothing in the future due to the fact that only a small amount of clothing are available in the game. *As of 2.2.5, zombies cant swim, so crossing a body of water is a great way to get away if you are being chased. * The physics engine for ragdolls is not so realistic. Sometimes, upon death, zombies will fly to the sky as ragdolls. Gallery Zombie4.png|Zombies in version 2.2.5 Dead_zombie.png|A dead zombie in the mansion of the town. Dead_zombie_medkit.png|A medkit dropped by a zombie upon death. 2014-12-03_00004.jpg|One of the issues of ragdolls Category:NPCs Category:Entities